What's Next
by Treehugginghippiexo
Summary: Wakahisa Kame is forced to switch to Ouran by her dad and in some freak fluke in gravity. She is forced into the host club. In the host club she finds weird new friends and possibly more then she wants. All she knows for sure is that her want to be unnoticed at Ouran as flown literally out the window, actually into the window. Now all she wonders is what's next?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: What's Next

Wakahisa Kame's father told her that she would have no problems switching schools, that it would be just like her old on. He told her that she would like living in Japan again and that Ouran was going to be a new adventure. However, her father neglected to tell her that she would get lost on her way to class everyday, that the uniforms at Ouran are yellow and make her look like a piece of cotton candy. But the biggest thing that he forgot to inform about is how weird the kids at Ouran are.

Wakahisa Kame has just moved back to Japan from Scotland so she could be closer to her family; more like her father made her. For the last three years she has been going to a boarding school in Scotland, but for some strange reason her father decided that it would be better if she attended a school that would prepare her for her future. Meaning that she would be taking over the family business, her family is the largest Textile supplier in Japan, basically they make fabric. So she packed up all her stuff and got on a plane to Japan and started at Ouran a week ago.

Her first week at Ouran has been interesting to say the least. She has managed to get at least a dozen times in the labyrinth of a school. Also she has stayed unnoticed by the student population, well not completely, some blond haired elementary student dressed in the boy's high school uniform has tried to talk to her. But she has managed to avoid him since why would he want to talk to me? Other then those events she has had a pretty normal first week of school and that is exactly how she wants it to be.

As normal, her day has been uneventful and a little on the boring side, just mindless hours spent on taking notes about different subjects that are suppose to help her in the future. Has the final bell of the school day rings; she can barely hold in her excitement. She puts her books away and stands up to go explore the school grounds, something that she has been wanting to do all week. But has not had the time too because her parents have wanted her home right after school. Today though they want her to look into the school clubs and possibly join one. Which is something that she is not completely looking forward too, it is not that she doesn't want too. It's more like she doesn't really like the kids at the school, there is nothing wrong with them, it's just that they are different from the people at her old school.

The students at Ouran just seem to be too worried about getting good grades and taking over their family businesses. It's not she doesn't care about those things, it is more like she's not as serious about it. She knows that there is a time for work and a time too relax and take a brake from all the school work. The kids just don't seem to know how to have fun, which is something that she misses about her old friends.

She finishes putting away her books and stands up grasping her bag putting it on her shoulder. She begins to slowly walk to the door, she is trying to avoid the hyper active blond kid who is always grabbing her hands and giving her roses, and his glasses wearing friend. She somehow manages this and exits out of the class room and into the hallway. In the hallway kids are meandering around , talking to their friends and hanging about. Kame makes her way to the nearest bathroom too change out of her itchy uniform.

In the bathroom she changes into a pair of kaki pants and a green flowing blouse and a pair of black flats. When she's done changing she looks in the mirror and is surprised that her hair has stayed in place. That is something that is really rare, and since she just got her hair cut in a different style, is was something that was unexpected. Her mother made her get it cut so she could see her eyes, her bangs use to cover her left eye and her hair use to go down to her waist. Now her black her stops at her mid-back and her bangs are cut so they are long on the sides of my oval face and the rest of my bangs stop just past my eyebrows. She can now see both of her big light green eyes and that she is rather pretty.

She brushes her hair to get the nots out and then she walks out of the bathroom. Out in the hallway she sees that a girl with long black curly hair that goes to her waist and an oval baby face, walking towards her. The girl passes Her and Kame notices that the girl has also changed her clothes and his now wearing a pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt. The girl is walking kind of fast and her eyes are darting around her nervously.

Kame finds this a little strange but she thinks that the girl probable has her reasons for what she is doing. So Kame walks the other way down the hallway, she only goes a few doors down when she hears a scream. Turning around Kame sees that the girl that passed her before is now being dragged back the way she came by to red headed twins. The two boys are holding her by her arms on both sides of her and pulling her along as she tries to get away from him and yelling all kinds of weird things. "This is not how the club works!" The girl yells but the boys don't say anything and just continue to pull her. They past by Kame and soon are all the way around the corner.

Kame shakes her head and mumbles,'crazy people at this school.' She turns around and walks the other way down the hallway so she doesn't run into those kids again. She walks through the school hallways without running into anymore people. When she gets to the door that leads to the grounds, she sees that there is a boy carrying a big brown paper bag that looks like its filled with instant coffee. The boy has brown shaggy hair and big warm brown eyes, if Kame didn't see that he is wearing the boys uniform she would swear that it is a girl at the door. For the the boy has quite a feminine face.

The boy is struggling to open the door with his hands full so Kame opens the door for him and holds it open as he walks in. As the boy passes her, he says a quick thank you and then goes back to mumbling something about a boy named Tamaki who needs to buy his own dame coffee. The boy hurries down the hallway leaving Kame standing there wondering about the kids at this school.

Kame walks out into the grounds and starts to wander aimlessly around amazed at all the wonderful plants that the school has. As she walks she passes that blond elementary student that has been trying to talk to her and a really tall black haired high school student. The blond boy is sitting on the high school student's shoulders with a pink stuffed bunny sitting on the high schoolers head. She passes them by trying not to laugh at the strange sight.

She continues to walk through the many gardens that the school has without a real destination. Soon she come across a fountain that is beside one of the schools many pink buildings. The fountain has a statue of an angel peeing into the water and flowering lily pads floating in the water. Kame sits down at a bench facing the school and across from the fountain under a tall tree. Where she is at there is no other students so she decides to do some of her homework, so she pulls out her math notebook and begins to work on the problems that where assigned.

After a few problems she finds that she is starting to get tired. She stops and puts her pencil down and rests her head in her hands trying to wake up a little. After a few minutes she dozes off to sleep with her note book in her lap.

She soon wakes with a start and wonders how long she has been asleep. She looks at her phone and sees that she has been sleeping for twenty minutes. She runs her hand through her hair not caring if it gets messed up and decides that it's time to go look at some clubs. She goes to put her stuff away and notices that her notebook is missing. She looks on the ground thinking that it fell off her lap and landed under the bench. Much to her annoyance the notebook is nowhere to be found. She looks towards the fountain and doesn't see it anywhere. She just happens to look up and she notices that her notebook is now hanging from a branch high in the tree above her. The branch that the notebook is hanging on is close to the building and is not reachable from the ground.

"What-? How does this freaked happen?" She mumbles to herself. She tries to jump to reach it and soon gives up realizing that its fertile , it's just to high up. She thinks about maybe standing on the bench to try to reach it but then she sees that the bench is nowhere near the branch. So instead she finds a few rocks and tries to hit the notebook out of the tree. After missing the first two try's she final hits it. However instead of falling to the ground, the notebook defies gravity and flies through the air. She watches as the notebook flies through an open window. To her horror she hears a crash and screaming.

"Crap! Stupid fairies!"


	2. Chapter 2

**What's Next Chapter Two**

**A.N: The next chapter is up i hope you enjoy it. I want tp say thank you to my friend Clio111 for typing it out for me since I was to lazy. I hope everyone has a Happy Christmas and Holidays.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School or its characters. **

* * *

Kame quickly rushes into the building and up the grand staircase. At the top she stops and realizes that she has absolutely no idea which room her notebook flew into. She then hears a dramatic scream and she quickly follows the scream down a hallway. Running down the hallway she notices that she is in the music department. She really hopes that her notebook did not hit an instrument.

She hears what sounds like panicked girls and stops in front of the door marked Music Room 3. She takes a deep breath before opening the door as quietly as possible. She wants to sneak in unnoticed and then get her notebook has fast as she can. She knows that it is a long shot, but she has to try.

She slowly opens the door and slips through the small opening and then she is confronted with something quiet strange. Instead of a room filled with students practicing their instruments; she finds that the room is filled with students - manly girls - sitting around sipping tea and talking. In the middle of the room is a semi-circle of boys and one girl covered in what looks like tea. The girl is standing in the middle of the semi-circle silently crying as Kame watches the girly boy from earlier come up to and hands her a towel. Kame recognizes the other boys as the ones she saw before: the blond kid and the glasses wearing boy from her class, the two red-headed twins who dragged that girl down the hallway, and the little blond-haired boy and his dark-haired friend. They are all looking at a notebook that is lying on the ground soaked with tea.

Kame cringes at the sight and shuts the door as quietly as possible, but to her luck the door makes a loud squeaking noise and everyone in the room instantly looks at her. She stares back at them with fear in her eyes. 'Crap! Crap! Crap!' She thinks to her self. 'What are they going to do to me?' To her amazement the blond kid from her class comes over to her and grabs her hand.

"Hello my lovely princess." He says dramatically handing her a red rose. Kame resists the urge to pull her hand away and slap him. "What brings you to my Kingdom?" He asks. 'Is he serious?'

"Um, I'm just here to get my notebook." She tells him pulling her hand away and walking into the room. She walks over and picks up her notebook, frowning at how she is going to have to get a new one.

"So it is your notebook." Says a girl standing up and walking over to her. Kame notices that it is the girl from the hallway. Kame nods. "How did it come through the window? Did you throw it?" She asks. Kame blushes a little embarrassed. 'They are going to think I'm nuts."

"Well, you see, I was doing my home work on the bench by the fountain. After awhile I sort of dozed off with my notebook on my lap. When I woke up my notebook was gone." Kame explains as everyone nods. "I looked everywhere, under the bench and by the fountain but I couldn't find it anywhere. By chance I happened to look up into the tree. And well," She stops not wanting to go on, but with everyone looking at her waiting for her to continue, so she does. "My notebook was hanging from a branch high up in the tree. I have no idea how it got up there, but it was defiantly up there. So I tried to get it down."

"So your notebook was in the tree, I wonder how it could have gotten there?" The girl says looking speciously at the girl covered in tea.

"Yeah me too. So then I tried to jump and get it but it was just too high. Next I found a couple of rocks and I proceeded to throw them at it, hoping to knock it lose. My first two times I missed, but on the third shot I hit it and it came free. However, instead of falling to the ground, it somehow flew through the air and into the window." Kame finishes leaving out the part about the fairies.

"You expect us to believe that your notebook defied gravity and flew into our window smashing one of our teapots by accident?" The kid with the glasses asks looking at Kame skeptically.

"Well, yes I do." Kame tells him. "I do not see why you wouldn't. I know it is far-fetched, but I have never done anything to you guys before to make you distrust me. And really does it matter? I am going to replace your teapot; I am not just going to break something and not fix it."

The boy with the glasses writes something down in his own black notebook and is about to say something else but is interrupted by the blond kid from her class.

"My poor princess! Who would do such a thing?" He says running up to her and holding her in an embrace. Kame squirms away from him which makes the boy cry and sulk in a corner. Kame raises her eyebrow at this but chooses to ignore it since his mental problems are none of her business.

"How do we even know someone did it to her?" Asks the red-headed twins together. The same girl from earlier slaps them upside the head.

"Why would someone want to throw their notebook through a window?" She asks them sarcastically.

"Michi-chan has a point." The little blond boy says.

"Maybe she is just a crazed fan girl who couldn't get close to us, so she threw a notebook through the window. Like a form of terrorism." The twins say simultaneously. This makes the blond kid from her class freak out again.

"Tamaki calm down, I doubt she's a terrorist." says the girly looking boy trying to get the blond to calm down. It takes a few minutes for him to calm down enough to talk again. When he is calm, all of them, the boys and the one girl, huddle together and begin to whisper. Every so often one of them looks up at her. After awhile they break apart and stand around her.

"We have decided to trust you." The blond boy says to her. Kame guesses that he is the one in charge and the boy with the glasses is just someone who keep everyone orderly.

"You just have to replace the teapot you broke." The glasses boy says. Kame nods.

"I'll give you the money tomorrow, I promise." She says, the boy nods and then writes something down in his notebook. He then rips the page out and hands it to her. She looks down and sees that it is the amount of money she owes. She inwardly groans, 'How am I going to explain this to my parents?' She wonders to herself.

"I will hold you to your word." The glasses kid says. Kame is a little scared of him, he gives off a powerful energy. She'll remember to avoid him in the future.

"So I can go now?" She asks just wanting to go home.

"You are free to go." Glasses kid says returning to his table.

"You could stay if you want." The girly boy says.

"Yes princess, we would love it if you would stay." The blond says grabbing her hand again.

"I'm okay. I should be getting home. You know, lots of homework to do." Kame says moving towards the door never turning her back on the group of boys. She makes it to the door and opens it. She then says, "I"ll see you guys tomorrow." Then quickly exits the room.

Once outside she leans on the wall and breathes deeply. 'That was something I wanted to avoid. Freaking fairies! Now I owe them money.' She thinks to herself as she stands up straight and walks down the hallway.

When Kame arrives home she is greeted by her dog, Cupid, jumping on her. Cupid is a basenji that is a reddish-brown color. Her dad brought him back from Africa when she was 13 and he was her birthday present.

Cupid licks her and wags his tail happily as she pets him.

"Nice to see you too." Kame says laughing as she continues to pet him.

"Kame is that you?" She hears her mother yelling from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" She yells back. She makes her way to the kitchen. In the kitchen she finds her mother cooking at the stove. Her mother has red hair which is being held up with a hair tie and green eyes like Kame's. She is not much taller than her daughter, standing at 5'4".

Even though they have servants and chiefs, her mother still likes to cook. She says its just something that she can't stop. Her mother really doesn't like being waited on. Her mother was born and raised on a farm in Scotland, so even though she doesn't have to do manual labor anymore she still does. And thanks to this, it means Kame has to do chores - much to her dislike.

You see Kame's father was born into a very wealthy family that owns the largest textile company in Japan. Where as her mother was born into a hard-working family of sheep farmers. Her parents only happened to meet because her father's car in Scotland broke down on a country road and her mother's father found him and took him back to the farm. There her parents met, her mother says it was love at first sight. Whatever the reason, her parents got together and had her.

Now she is left living in two very different worlds, a world filled with the everyday life of high society and then the life of living on a farm every summer. Personally she loves living on a farm, but her parents won't let her live with her grandparents. So she is stuck in a world filled with small talk and manners.

"So how was school? Any thing interesting happen?" her mother asks. Kame groans and sits down at the kitchen counter.

"Oh, what happened?"

"These stupid fairies!" Kame says.

"I told you not to believe your grandfather stories." Her mother tells her referring to Kame's grandfather's love of Scotland folklore, which he happened to pass down to his granddaughter.

"They threw my math notebook through a window, which caused it to break a teapot."

"You probably just accidentally threw it." Her mother tells her. Kame shakes her head.

"No, it defied gravity and flew into an open window that is a few stories off the ground. And plus it was first stuck in a tree."

"How did it get in the tree?"

"I don't know." Kame says putting head in her hands frustrated. "Now I owe a group of boys money."

"How much?" She asks. Kame pulls out the piece of paper that the glasses boy gave her and passed it to her mother. Her mother looks at it and her eyes go wide. "Yeah it's a lot. Why would they even have such an expensive teapot anyways?"

"Who knows." Her mother says still shocked.

"How am I going to explain this to Dad?"

"We are not going to tell him. It will be our little secret." Her mother says smiling. Kame smiles back at her and is reminded where she gets her devilishness from.

"You are so bad." Kame says laughing her mother joining in.

The next day at school she tries to give the money to the glasses boy before class starts but is told that he will not take it until club activites start. Kame grumbles and thinks 'What kind of club do they run?' So after school she returns to the music room and finds all the boys and the one girl sitting around.

She walks in and goes up to the glasses boy, she figured out that his name is Kyoya.

"Here is your money." She says putting a envelope on his keypad of his laptop. All the talking in the room suddenly stops and everyone looks over at her.

Kyoya looks up at her. "It's a pleasure doing business with you Miss Wakahisa." He says.

"No the pleasure is all mine." She says with a fake smile. She goes to leave but is stopped by his voice.

"Hold on a minute Miss Wakahisa, there is one other thing we need to discuss." Kame turns around with a sinking feeling in her stomach,." Since you happened to hurt one of our costumers," Kame tries to stop him but he continues, "Even though it was an accident. You still have to make it up to her and to us."

"Why do I have to make it up to you guys?" She asks shocked. "I already paied you."

"Word has been going around that it is not safe to come here. That has made our popularity go down." He explains.

"What do you want me to do?" She asks a little scared. She has a bad feeling about this.

"We want you to join the Host Club."

'What?'


End file.
